Beautiful Bestest
by giaoneesan
Summary: "Sudah ku bilang Kim Jaejoong itu milik ku. Siapapun yang berani merebutnya dari ku harus mati"


**BEAUTIFUL BESTEST**

**Title : Beautiful Bestest**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Whatever readers**

**Rated : T****—****M**

**Leigth : Oneshoot**

**Annyeong ini ff oneshot pertama aku yang udah selesai, gara-gara denger lagunya Jaejoong KISS B aku jadi dapat ide ini. Mian banyak yang aneh bin ngelantur, mohon dikmaklumin author baru hehe... **

**Heappy reading ^^**

—••—

" Sudah ku bilang, Kim Jaejoong itu milik ku. Siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya dariku harus mati." Jaejoong merinding mendengar kalimat yang satu itu.

Grep

Ehh ?

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

" Jaejoong~ah, ayo berciuman." Ucap Yunho dan langsung mendorong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong hingga membentur dinding kaca yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yunho langsung menyerbu bibir cherry milik Jaejoong, menghujaminya dengan lumatan-lumatan dan pangutan lembut.

Hmmmppph... mpckkkh...

Mppppph... ahhh...

Yunho memperdalam pangutanya dan menggigit bibir Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terpekik ditengah ciumannya, membuka sedikit bibirnya, hingga memberikan akses bagi Yunho untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Yunho mengabsen setiap incinya dan menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Jaejoong. Kembali menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong yang terus menggodanya dan menghisap kuat-kuat lidah dalam bibir chery itu. Yunho tidak mempedulikan bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak bahkan namja cantik itu sudah kehabisan nafas.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Yunho terus saja melumat bibir chery favoritnya itu, meskipun dari awal sampai tahap ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanya, atau kenyataan bahwa Yunho lah yang mendominasi ciuman itu.

Yun... mckppphh... ahhh

"Ge... mmckkhhhhh... man...heeeeeeeeeeehhh..." Ucap Jaejoong tersenggal, nafasnya benar-benar berat.

Yunho berhenti beberapa detik, menatap does eye yang terpejam itu. Tapi dengan gesit dicengkerammnya kedua bahu namja cantik itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai, membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan membuka mata doesnya seketika. Dia terkejut menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Baru saja sedetik Jaejoong menghirup udara segar, Yunho lanngsung menyerbu bibir cherynya lagi bahkan lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong berontak dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang Yunho meskipun usahanya sia-sia.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya mencium bibir Jaejoong setelah menyadari bahwa namja cantik itu tidak lagi memberontak. Dia menatap sosok dibawah tubuhnya, bibir cherry itu kini benar-benar bengkak bahkan ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir itu. Yunho kembali mengecup bibir itu singkat sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping namja cantik yang sekarang pingsan karena ulahnya. Tersenyum puas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

—oo—

Jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih sama di ruangan berkaca tempat latihan seni bagi para siswa di Shin Ki Senior High school. Matanya mengerjap lucu dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan putihnya.

"Haahh... sudah jam lima sore" gumannya dan terhenyak saat menegok seseorang yang berbaring disampingnya. Jung Yunho anak pemilik sekolah. Orang tuanya adalah rekan bisnis serta teman waktu masih di junior high school dengan orang tua Jaejoong juga.

" Arggh..." Perih, Jaejoong membasahi dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dia berbalik dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di dinding kaca dalam ruangan itu, ah masih tampak darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

" Ya, Yunho~ya, irreona..." Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho dengan pelan,membuat namja tampan itu membuka mata perlahan dan menatap does yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau sudah bangun? " Tanya Yunho dan menyunggingkan senyum di bibir hatinya.

Bruuk...

"Kenapa memukulku? " Tanya Yunho innocent saat Jaejoong mendaratkan beberapa lembaran kertas ke kepala Yunho.

Bruukkk...

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong bukannya menjawabnya malah kembali memukul kepalanya.

Jaejoong membuka lembaran kertas itu, setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, dia beralih dan menatap tajam Yunho.

" Pabo. Lihat ini." Menyodorkan kertas yang dipegangnya kehadapan Yunho.

" Sudah ku bilang **HERO** itu milik ku. Siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya dari ku harus mati." Jaejoong membaca sebuah kalimat dialog dalam kertas itu.

" **HERO**, kembalilah. " Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menunggu reaksi Yunho, tapi namja itu justru tetap dengan eksprasi datarnya.

"Aish,, Kau masih belum paham juga? Disini jelas-jelas ditulis HERO bukan Kim Jaejoong seperti yang kau ucapkan, dan coba baca ini, HERO KEMBALILAH, bukan JAEJOONG~AH AYO BEERCIUMAN!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan melotot kepada Yunho yang masih saja bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

" Aku kan hanya terbawa suasana." Sanggahnya menatap Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Ok. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini, U-KNOW mencium HERO sekilas, SEKILAS bukan mencium sampai pingsan?" Tanya Jaejoong masih memelototi Yunho.

" Oh... itu bisa saja kan nanti dialog dalam dramanya diubah, kita kan tidak tau, aku hanya mengatisipasinya saja. Jadi aku mencoba mengajarimu ciuman yang benar bagaimana. "

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tapi kau hampir membunuhku karna kehabisan nafas tau!" Serunya sambil memproutkan bibir cherrynya kesal.

" Mianhe, lain kali aku akan lebih pelan-pelan." Ucap Yunho tanpa berhenti menatap bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedang memprout lucu itu.

" Shiero.. aku akan meminta panitia untuk menghapus adegan itu saja, kenapa sih aku bisa tepilih jadi pemeran di drama sekolah yang aneh ini? Ikut audisi saja tidak. Aku dengar banyak yeoja yang ikut audisi kenapa mereka tidak ada yang terpilih? Kenapa malah aku yang jelas-jelas seorang namja, bukankah lebih bagus kalau yeoja yang memerankan tokoh hero?" seru Jaejoong sambil menatap tidak percaya pada lembar naskah drama ditangannya.

Jaejoong meraih tas ranselnya dan berdiri.

"Yunho~ya aku pulang dulu nde, Sampai jumpa besok sore. Oh ya tolong sampaikan pada panitia tentang komplainku."

"Bagian yang mana?" Tanya Yunho menatap ragu namja cantik dihadapannya.

" Aish.. yang itu, aku belum mau mati karena kehabisan nafas gara-gara latihan berciuman dengan mu untuk drama konyol seperti ini." Yunho tertawa keras sampai perutnya keram.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Annyeong." Begitu punggung namja cantik itu sudah tidak tampak, Yunho menyeringai.

`Bagaimana mungkin bagian itu dihilangkan dari drama, tidak boleh. Kalau perlu diganti saja dengan ciuman yang panas.' Jaejoong tidak tau saja kalau Yunho lah yang menulis naskah drama sekolah itu, menolak semua yeoja yang mengikuti pemiihan peran hero dalam drama, dan menyuruh panitia bentukannya untuk menyampaikan pada namja cantik itu bahwa dialah yang terpilih sebagai pemeran hero dalam drama sekolah.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, Yunho memang sudah menaruh hati pada namja cantik itu. Tidak tau karena apa, tapi begitu bertatap wajah dengannya hati Yunho akan bedetak dua kali lebih cepat dari kenormalannya, darahnya berdesir, dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Yunho menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Jaejoong itu seorang namja, tapi perasaananya berkata lain, dia menginginkan namja cantik itu. Yunho masih ingat saat itu ada keluarga besar yang kata appanya adalah teman waktu di junior high school, mereka baru pindah dari Jepang. Tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya punya seorang putra namanya Kim Jaejoong. Karena appanya kebetulan mendirikan sebuah sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, maka appanya menyarankan agar Jaejoong melanjutkan sekolah di Shin Ki senior high school saja, dan orang tua Jaejoong menyetujuinya. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong menjadi teman akrab Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak banyak teman akrab yang dimilikinya.

—oo—

"Ohayo mina-san" Sapa Jaejoong ramah pada kelasnya yang hanya ada beberapa murid. Tentu saja, siapa yang berangkat sepagi itu kalau bukan anak-anak yang rajin saja dan namja cantik Kim Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari mereka pastinya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya dan balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayo Jaejoong~ah." Jawab semua orang atau beberapa orang lebih tepatnya, Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya di pojok paling belakang.

" Ya, Jaejoong hyung, kau harus membiasakan diri bicara bahasa korea, kau sudah hampir enam bulan berada di Korea kan?" Celetuk seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Arraseo. Changmin~ah." Jawab Jaejoong nyengir dan mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Tak lama murid-murid yang lain berdatangan, Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduk di samping jaejoong melihat teman sebangku Jaejoong sudah datang.

"Annyeong Jaejoong~ah" Sapa Junsu riang, melihat Jaejoong yang tidak merespon, Junsu sedikit kesal, dia mengerling Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah lembaran naskah drama yang akan diperankannya bersama Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah apa yang kau baca? Serius sekali." Seru Junsu sedikit lebih keras.

"Eh? Oh... aku sedang membaca ulang naskah drama sekolah, naskahnya aneh sekali, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak menemukan dialog pemeran yang lain, cuma ada adegan untuk U-know dan Hero saja ya?" Junsu meraih naskah drama yang di pegang Jaejoong, keningnya berkerut dan matanya melotot seketika.

"Jae, apa kau sudah melakukan semua adegan dalam naskah ini?" Tanya Junsu menyudutkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk polos, membuat mulut Junsu menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Tinggal satu adegan lagi yang belum aku pelajari. Wa...waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Yak! Kau tidak sadar kalau semua ini hanya kebohongan eoh? Tidak ada drama sekolah sampai musim panas tiba. Astaga Jaejoong~ah, katakan padaku siapa yang memberimu naskah drama gadungan ini?" Jaejoong mengingat-ingat.

"Ketua OSIS sekolah dan panitia ekstra seni sekolah."

"Park Yoochun maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kau sadar kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Tunggu, bukankah Yoochun itu teman Yunho, jadi kemungkinan besar ini semua adalah ulah anak pemilik sekolah kita Jung Yunho." Jaejoong memutar-mutar bola matanya dan mendadak does eyesnya membulat seketika. Direbutnya naskah drama itu dan membacanya ulang.

" Ya, Junsu~ah itu tidak mungkin, Yunho tidak akan mengerjaiku. Lagi pula untuk apa dia melakukan kekonyolan itu?" Ucap namja cantik itu dengan tenang, meskipun tampak ragu di mata doesnya.

Seet

Changmin mengambil naskah drama ditangan Jaejoong, dibacanya beberapa saat sebelum matanya melotot sampai mau keluar.

" Hyung! Kau dan Jung Yunho ber... itu...itu" Changmin menunduk diikuti Junsu dan Jaejoong seperti sekelompok orang yang sedang berunding.

" Kalian berciuman?" Junsu mengangguk ,meskipun tadi dia sudah menanyakannya, tapi dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan yang rinci dari teman sebangkunya itu.

"Nde. Waeyo?"

"MWO?" Teriak Changmin dan Junsu Bersamaan membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan kelas itu menengok kearah mereka penuh tanya, buru-buru Changmin dan Junsu menutup mulut mereka. Jaejoong melihat mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hyung! Kau sudah gila mau-maunya di cium seorang namja, ingat hyung namja! ." Bisik Changmin dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Junsu.

"Kenapa harus menolak? Aku sering melihat sesama laki-laki berciuman di Jepang. Bahkan di komik koleksi Sakurei teman Jepang ku banyak yang seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong polos yang membuat dua orang namja teman sekelasnya itu ingin pingsan rasanya.

" Tapi ini Korea hyung, bukan Jepang. Dan sesama namja berciuman itu sangat tidak wajar." Bisik Changmin serius dan lagi-lagi mendapat persetujuan anggukan dari Junsu.

"Benarkah? " Mata namja cantik itu mengerjap lucu membuat Changmin dan Junsu saling berpandangan. Teman meureka yang satu ini benar-benar lugu.

" Aku menduga jangan-jangan Yunho memang merencanakan sesuatu hyung, kau harus memastikannya." Kali ini Junsu mengambil alih perhatian Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, kalian tau kan aku dan Yunho adalah teman baik, orang tua kami juga. Aku percaya padanya sepenuhnya. Dan soal drama ini aku anggap sebagai tantangan, mau dipentaskan atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah berusaha dengan keras. Kim Jaejoong ganbate!" Seru Jaejoong semangat membuat kedua temannya MinSu merunduk lemas. Baru Changmin akan mengucapkan bantahannya tentang keputusan Jaejoong, mendadak pintu kelas terbuka dan semua murid berlarian menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing tidak terkecuali Changmin yang melihat Kang seosangnim sudah memasuki kelas.

Siang itu bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para siswa tidak ada yang keluar sebelum Kang seosangnim keluar dari kelas. Baru Kang seosangnim berdiri, pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja bermata musang. Dia berjalan mengacuhkan tatapan dari murid-murid di kanan kirinya, mata musangnya serta langkahnya tertuju pada bangku dipojok paling belakang.

Grep

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dimeja. Membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat Yunho sambil mengedip-ngedipkan does eyes nya. Yunho memasukkan buku terakhir dan menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang menjadi sunyi seperti kuburan karna semua mata orang terfokus pada dua orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kelas.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum manis.

" Sayonara mina-san, Annyeonghi gaseo Kang seosangnim" Dan mereka menghilang dibalik pintu. Itulah yang selalu terjadi, semua orang tau kalau Yunho selalu beersikap sesuka hati, dan mereka tidak bisa menentang apa lagi mengganggu keputusannya. Apalagi Yunho adalah siswa yang pandai dan statusnya yang anak pemilik sekolah membuat semua keinginannya adalah mutlak, beruntung Jaejoong yang menjadi teman terdekat Yunho adalah anak yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Dan itu membuat Jung Yunho sangat tidak suka. Dengan sikap seperti itu mudah saja tentunya bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari murid-murid lainnya, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memberikan hadiah atau mengungkapkan perasaan meraka pada namja cantik itu. Hal inilah yang di takutkan Yunho selama ini. Baru enam bulan saja namja cantik itu berada di Korea, tapi tidak terbantahkan berapa banyaknya namja maupun yeoja yang menjadi fansnya di sekolah. Dan Yunho sangat takut kalau Jaejoong nantinya akan menerima cinta salah satu namja atau yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Yunho selalu berfikir bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu derebut orang. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan membuat drama sekolah dengan dirinya dan Jaejoong sebagai pemeran utamanya. Tidak perduli bagaimana reaksi namja cantik itu seandainya mengetahui kalau semuanya hanya akal-akalannya saja. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menyampaikan perasaannya pada teman terindahnya itu.

" Yunho~ya , kita tidak ke ruang seni sekolah?" Tanya jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho membawanya ke tempat parkir bukan ruang latihan seni seperti kemarin.

" Aniya, kita latihan drama dirumah saja." Ucap Yunho datar dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di sebuah rumah besar dan elite. Begitu pintu terbuka, Jaejoong langsung mendahului Yunho masuk dan nenghambur ke dapur di rumah itu.

"Kau naik saja keatas, aku akan menyiapkan camilan dan minuman. Yunho~ya, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Apa semua pembantu rumah mu sedang libur? Oh! aku tau makanya kau mengajakku pulang kerumahmu, kau pasti lapar kan? Baiklah nanti aku akan memasak makananan kesukaanmu." Yunho tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong berceloteh dan dia beranjak menaiki tangga ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong mendorong pintu kamar Yunho dengan tubuhnya, karena tangannya sibuk memegang nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Tampak Yunho duduk diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar ,Jaejoong meletakkan nampannya di atas meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Yunho, dia melepas ranselnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur.

" Jaejoong~ah, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih adegan ini" seru Yunho dan membuat namja cantik itu bangun seketika. Jaejoong meraih lembar sekenario dari tangan Yunho. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika dan langsung menatap Yunho.

"Kau gila? Ini gila, dan drama ini lebih gila lagi. Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa ada adegan seperti ini." Jaejoong menelan ludah saat disadarinya Yunho sudah menatap nya dengan sangat intens.

" Ka..kau se...serius mau berlatih adegan ii..itu?" Jaejoong menatap gusar naskah dialog dan Yunho bergantian.

"Eotte? " Tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah mengambil naskah drama itu dari tangannya dan merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Yunho mengambil posisi duduk diatas tubuh Jaejoong, dan dengan perlahan di bukannya kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu persatu. Membuat kulit putih namja cantik itu terekpos sempurna. Yunho segera menerjang leher Jaejoong, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya semakin tinggi, lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan Yunho menggigit kulit putih leher itu hingga menciptakan sebuah tanda merah keungguan disana, gerakannya turun hingga ke dada namja cantik itu, dan dengan cepat ciumannya turun menyentuh nippel merah muda yang sudah menggodanya. Jaejoong mengeliat merasa geli sekaligus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang menerjangnya.

Engghhh...

Yunho menyesap dan menggigit niple Jaejoong bergantian, sementara tangannya sudah mulai mengendorkan gasper yang dipakai Jaejoong, dan dalam sekejap yunho berhasil menurunkan zipper celana seragam yang dipakai Jaejoong, dengan perlahan diturunkannya celana Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menyesap dan menggigit nipple Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap sesuatu yang masih berada dibalik celana dalam yang dipakai Jaejoong, tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Jaejoong, ketika tiba-tiba namja cantik itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap heran pada Yunho.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejong yang membuat perhatian Yunho beralih melihat jaejoong yang menatapnya heran dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk.

" Ak...aku sedang latihan untuk adegan drama selanjutnya." Jawabnya enteng.

Brukk

Jaejoong mendaratkan bantal kekepala Yunho membuat mata musang dihadapanya melotot seakan bertannya `kenapa?`

" Pabo. Lihat ini, lembar berikutnya kosong, berarti dramanya sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang harus di lakukan. Ahh... sudah selesai, akhirnya aku sudah bisa melakukan semua adegan dengan baik di drama sekolah, meskipun belum dipertunjukan. Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur dan menaikkan lagi celananya, mengeratkan gasper yang tadi sempat dilonggarkan Yunho, dan mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya. Mengabaikan Yunho yang terbengong dan tidak mampu berakata apa-apa. Yunho menelan ludah dan buru-buru menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di depan playstation, melihat beberapa game milik namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengamati wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, mencari posisi yang nyaman di tubuh itu.

" Yunho~ya, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong dan mengerling Yunho.

"Mianhe Jaejoong~ah." Balas Yunho lirih

"Untuk?"

" Sebenarnya drama sekolah itu tidak ada, aku sengaja mengarangnya. Semua dialog dan sekenarionya aku yang membuatnya, mianhe..." Jaejoong menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Arra,,," Yunho terkejut dan menatap does eyes dihadapanya.

"Kau tau? Dari mana? Eotthokhe? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ani, Junsu yang memberitahuku kalau tidak ada pertunjukan drama sekolah sampai musim panas tiba. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

" Aku sebal, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan teman-teman mu yang lain. Kau bahkan jarang main kerumah. Kau mengacuhkanku." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Mianhe, aku salah. Aku janji tidak akan mengacukanmu lagi, seharusnya kau merubah sikapmu Yunho~ah, jangan sedingin itu pada orang lain, supaya kau punya banyak teman dan tidak kesepian." Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak mau. Cukup kau saja yang ada disampingku. Aku tidak mau yang lain. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi temanku selamanya."

"Hemm" Jaejoong mengangguk

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengacuhkan ku."

"Ok! " sahut Jaejoong dan terus mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah kau selalu disampingku" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Jaejoong~ah?"

"Emm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan jadi namjachinguku." Jaejoong mengangguk, tapi mendadak mata dooesnya melebar sempurna.

"Mwo? Yak! Jung Yunho? Kau bicara apa eoh? " Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

" Menjadi Namjachingu ku..." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengeliat karena daerah sensitifnya diserang Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum licik. Kini dia menyandarkan pipinya dilekukan leher Jaejoong, mencoba menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

" Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa? Kau? " Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya untuk mencerna kembali kata-kata Yunho barusan.

"Kau tau, aku namja kan? Yunho~ya apppaaaa kauuuu... ehmmm... itu... itu...?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong mengambang ketika melihat Yunho mengangguk perlahan.

" aku juga tidak tau Jaejoong~ah, aku... terpesona saat pertama kali melihatmu. Jebbal... Jaejoong~ah..." Jaejoong kehabisan kata-kata.

" Kau yakin? Apa tidak apa-apa? Apakah boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berfikir.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada yang melarangnya. Eotte?" Yunho menjawab antusias sembari menatap penuh harap pada namja cantik disampingnya yang masih setia dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

" Ya sudah kita jalani saja." Jawaban asal Jaejoong mengundang senyum dibibir hati milik Yunho, namja tampan itu pun langsung medekap tubuh Jaejoong sangat erat, memeluknya seakan takut kehilangan ,rasanya bintang benar-benar jatuh diatas kepalanya.

" Jaejoong~ah saranghaeyo. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Kim Jaejoong kau milik ku selamanya..."

"Yun... uhuk..uhuk.. na..fas..ku se...sakkk."

Yunho melepaskan pelukanya menatap khawatir pada namja cantik yang sekarang statusnya adalah namjachingunya.

"Gwenchana?"

Haaaaaahh

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, baru saja menghela nafas Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

" Jaejoong~ah ayo bercuman."

"Mwo? Shiermmpphhhhhh..."

Mppppphhhhh...

Mphhhh... mckphhhh...

Yunho menyambar bibir cherrry faforitnya, tidak membiarkan namja cantik itu menyelesaikan kata-kata penolakanya.

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejong dengan mata does nya yang terpejam, nafasnya yang teratur. Ah ... lagi-lagi Jaejoong pingsan. Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya mengecup kening Jaejoong, lalu turun di kedua mata does yang indah meskipun sedang terpejam. Tak tertinggal yunho mengecup hidung mancung Jaejoong, lalu bibir cherry yang lagi-lagi terlihat bengkak dan berdarah karena ulahnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengakhiri kecupanya pada sebuah tanda lahir yang berada di leher jenjang Jaejoong, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya pada namja cantik itu.

" You're MINE, Kim Jaejoong." Membisik kan kata-kata itu ditelinga Jaejoong meskipun tau kalau namja cantik itu tidak mungkin mendengarnya. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong namjachingunya.

**FIN **

**Akhirnya selesai juga ff oneshoot pertama aku. Mian kalau ada salah kata atau susunan kalimat yang amburadul. Hajimemashite^^**


End file.
